Peumus boldus
' 'Peumus boldus'' הידוע בכינויו'' 'בולד''' (מ Mapudungun שם'' 'foḻo). העץ הזה של משפחה Monimiaceae הוא מקורי אנדמי לאזור המרכזי של צ'ילה. בולדו גם הוכנס לאירופה וצפון אפריקה, למרות שהוא אינו נראה לעתים קרובות מחוץ גן בוטני. יחד עם ליטר', '' quillay'','' peumo'',' בולן וצמחים מקומיים אחרים, זה מרכיב אופייני של sclerophyllous יער אנדמי למרכז צ'ילה. העלים שלו, שיש להם, עצי חזקים וטעם מרייר קל ו[ קמפור] כמו ירומה, המשמשים למטרות בישול, בעיקר באמריקה הלטינית. העלים משמשים באופן דומה ל[ דפנה | דפנה] ומשמש גם כ[ שלוק], בעיקר ב[ צ'ילה], בוליביה, ארגנטינה, [ פרגוואי], פרו, אורוגוואי, ברזיל וגובל במדינות דרום אמריקה. הגידול אמנם לא ידוע, פרות בולדו, המופיעים בין דצמבר ופברואר, הם תחומים מאוד טעימים, מזין, קטנים, ירוקים, אכילים. טעם אסרטיבי של בולדו מגיע בעיקר מנוכחותו של החומר כימי ascaridole, שהוא גם בהווה'' epazote מפעל''. השימוש בארגנטינה, צ'ילה, אורוגוואי, פרגוואי וולדו מעורבב עם'' ירבה תאומה'' או תה אחר כדי למתן את טעמו. חלק מהמשפחות לשמור על מפעל בולדו בבית למטרה זו, למרות בולד שקית תה של הם זמינים כמעט בכל המרכולים. הוא האמין כי את העלים של הצמח בולדו יכולים לשמש כיעיל הנגאובר וריפוי קלקול קיבה. ולדו, וצמחים בעלי תכונות דומות נמצאים בשימוש נרחב כקלה רפואה עממית במדינות שונות בדרום אמריקה, בשני האזורים עירוניים וכפריים, אפילו בקרב אנשים שבדרך כלל לא שותים שלוקה של אחר מאשר תרבה [| תאומת משקאות]. בולדו הוא במשפחה Monimiaceae, שהוא קשור קשר הדוק למשפחה Lauraceae (הכולל צמחים רבים אחרים המשמשים לעלים ארומטיים, כגון קינמון, [aromaticum | קסיה ], עלה הדפנה, ו [ורל | קמפור דפנה.]) רעילות בשנת 2009 סוכנות התרופות האירופית העריכה בולדו כדלקמן: בולדו עלה מכיל אלקלואיד boldine. בולדו עלה גם מכיל 2-4% של שמן ידיף. מרכיבים עיקריים שדווחו כ: ascaridole (16-38%), 1,8-cineole (11-39%) ו P-cymene (9-29%) (ברדלי, 2006 ). Ascaridole הוא רעיל מאוד, וזה מעורר דאגה באשר להתאמתו של בולדו עלה במוצרים רפואיים צמחיים מסורתיים. הפלה ו טרטוגנים אפקטים בחולדות נצפו במינונים גבוהים של יבש האתנולית תמצית וboldine. רוב החקירות בוצעו באמצעות boldine. מידע מוגבל זמין בהכנות צמחיות של עלה ולדו, ובה לומדים כבר דיווחו, פרטים של התכשירים בדרך כלל חסרות. אין genotoxicity דיווח או לימודים מסרטנים בתכשירים צמחיים של עלה בולד. נפט בולד לא צריך להיות בשימוש פנימי או חיצוני. איפה ולדו עלה משמש, סכה חשיפה לascaridole צריכה להיחשב מבחינה בטיחותית. רמות ascaridole במוצרים רפואיים צמחיים יש לכימות. בתצוגה של המסיסות הנמוכה של ascaridole במי השימוש בתמציות מימיות כולל tisanes יכול להיות מקובל. השימוש בתמציות האתנולית של עלה הוולד אינו נחשב מקובל עבור מוצרים רפואיים צמחיים מסורתיים בתצוגה של הרמות הגבוהות יותר של פוטנציאל המכונן ascaridole הרעיל פירוט המקור הראשון מטה זה מדהים שעלי ולדו הם כמעט שאינו מוכרים מחוץ למטבחים של עמי ילידים בדרום אמריקה, אם כי טעמם החם, המתובל נראה לרצות את כולם. זו כנראה עוד דוגמה למה שיכול להיקרא סיכוי של גורל, ואולי יצליח בולדו כתבלין פופולרי ברגע שהוא הופך להיות מוכר יותר ויותר זמין בקלות. מי שניסה עלים ארומטיים חזק אלה, ככל הנראה יגרום להם מרכיב הקבוע באו הבישול שלה. עלים בולדו הם תחליף טוב לדפנה הודית, אשר נחוצים לkormas ההודי הצפון ויוצר מרכיב לתערובת התבלינים גרמו מסאלה (ראה כמון). מאז עלי ולדו די חזקים, סכומים צריכים להיות מופחתים במקצת. במטבח מערבי, עלי ולדו עשויים להחליף אותי הדפנה הנפוצה; להתאים מינון במידת צורך. העלים בולדו הם מתאימים ביותר עבור דגים, יתר על כן, הם עשויים להעשיר רטבים ורטבים טעימים. בדומה למלוח, הם מתאימים גם לפטריות. יישום נוסף הוא ירקות מוחמצים. מהויקיפדיה האנגלית ''Peumus boldus'', the only species in the genus ''Peumus'', is commonly known as '''Boldo (from the Mapudungun name foḻo). This tree of the family Monimiaceae is natively endemic to the central region of Chile, occurring from 33° to 40° southern latitude. Boldo has also been introduced to Europe and North Africa, though it is not often seen outside botanical gardens. Together with litre, ''quillay'', peumo, bollén and other indigenous plants, it is a characteristic component of the sclerophyllous forest endemic to central Chile. Its leaves, which have a strong, woody and slightly bitter flavor and camphor-like aroma, are used for culinary purposes, primarily in Latin America. The leaves are used in a similar manner to bay leaves and also used as a tisane, primarily in Chile, Bolivia, Argentina, Paraguay, Peru, Uruguay, Brazil and bordering countries in South America. Growth Although not well known, boldo fruits, which appear between December and February, are very tasty, nutritious, small, green, edible spheres. Boldo's assertive flavor comes primarily from the presence of the chemical ascaridole, which is also present in the epazote plant. Uses In Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, and Paraguay boldo is mixed with yerba mate or other teas to moderate its flavor. Some families keep a boldo plant at home for this purpose, although boldo teabags are readily available in nearly all supermarkets. It is believed that the leaves of the boldo plant can be used as an effective hangover and upset stomach cure. Boldo and plants with similar properties are widely used as mild folk medicine in various South American countries in both urban and rural areas, even among people who do not usually drink tisanes other than mate beverage. Boldo is in the family Monimiaceae, which is closely related to the family Lauraceae (which includes many other plants used for their aromatic leaves, such as cinnamon, cassia, bay leaf, and camphor laurel.) Toxicity In 2009 the European Medicines Agency assessed boldo as follows: Boldo leaf contains the alkaloid boldine. Boldo leaf also contains 2-4% of volatile oil. Major constituents reported as: ascaridole (16-38%), 1,8-cineole (11-39%) and p-cymene (9-29%) (Bradley, 2006). Ascaridole is highly toxic, and this raises concerns about the suitability of boldo leaf in traditional herbal medicinal products. Abortifacient and teratogenic effects in rats were observed with high doses of a dry ethanolic extract and boldine. Most investigations have been carried out using boldine. Limited information is available on herbal preparations of boldo leaf and where studies have been reported, details of the preparations are usually lacking. There are no reported genotoxicity or carcinogenicity studies with herbal preparations of boldo leaf. Boldo oil should not be used internally or externally. Where boldo leaf is used, the total exposure to ascaridole should be considered from a safety standpoint. The levels of ascaridole in herbal medicinal products should be quantified. In view of the low solubility of ascaridole in water the use of aqueous extracts including tisanes could be accepted. The use of ethanolic extracts of boldo leaf is not considered acceptable for traditional herbal medicinal products in view of the potentially higher levels of the toxic ascaridole constituent. הערות שוליים External links *[http://gernot-katzers-spice-pages.com/engl/Peum_bol.html Boldo leaves (Peumus boldus Molina)] page at Gernot Katzer's Spice Pages *Pictures and information of Boldo tree, leaves and flowers * מעקב גוגול אתר ספק נכתב: מקום ראשון בגוגול - כלומר המיקום נקנה בתשלום -Medicinal Action and Uses---Tonic, antiseptic, stimulant. Useful in chronic hepatic torpor. The oil in 5-drop doses has been found useful in genito-urinary inflammation. Has long been recognized in South America as a valuable cure for gonorrhoea (זיבה ?) אתר אחר (נראה לי אמין יותר ) מזהיר על שימוש יותר מארבע שבועות !!! Boldo has been used for indigestion, stomach cramps (spasms), and mild gallbladder and liver problems. It has also been used for appetite loss and constipation. Some herbal/diet supplement products have been found to contain possibly harmful impurities/additives. Check with your pharmacist for more details regarding the particular brand you use. The FDA has not reviewed this product for safety or effectiveness. Consult your doctor or pharmacist for more details בולדו נעשה שימוש בעיכול, כאבי בטן (התכווצויות), וכיס מרה קל ובעיות בכבד. כמו כן, שמש במשך אובדן תיאבון ועצירות. כמה מוצרי תוספת צמחים / דיאטה כבר נמצא מכילים זיהומים / תוספים אולי מזיקים. בדקו עם הרוקח לקבלת פרטים נוספים בנוגע למותג המסוים אתה משתמש.ה-FDA לא בדקה את המוצר הזה לבטיחות או יעיל. התייעץ עם הרופא או הרוקח לקבלת פרטים נוספים המקור אתר רפואה טבעית סיכום: למחלות מעיים טוב - אין מחקרים על יעילות בבני- אדם. התרגום האוטמטי - בולדו הוא שיח ירוק עד שנמצא באזורי האנדים של צ'ילה ופרו, וגם הוא יליד החלקים של מרוקו. בולדו היה מועסק ברפואה העממית של צ'ילה ופרו ומוכר כתרופה צמחית במספר pharmacopoeias, בעיקר לטיפול במחלות כבד. Boldine, מרכיב עיקרי שנמצא בalkaloidal את העלים והקליפה של העץ בולדו, הוכח יש נוגדי חמצון ופעילות אנטי דלקתית.E הוועדה הגרמניה אשרה עלה ולדו כטיפול להפרעות בעיכול קלים (קלקול קיבה) ותלונות של קיבה ומעיים ספסטי. מחקרים בבני אדם מעוצב היטב על היעילות של בולדו חסרים. Boldo is an evergreen shrub found in the Andean regions of Chile and Peru, and also is native to parts of Morocco. Boldo was employed in Chilean and Peruvian folk medicine and recognized as an herbal remedy in a number of pharmacopoeias, mainly for the treatment of liver ailments. Boldine, a major alkaloidal constituent found in the leaves and bark of the boldo tree, has been shown to possess antioxidant and anti-inflammatory activity. The German Commission E has approved boldo leaf as treatment for mild dyspepsia (upset stomach) and spastic gastrointestinal complaints. Well-designed human studies on the efficacy of boldo are lacking. בטיחות טכניקות משלימות רבות מתורגלות על ידי מומחי בריאות עם הכשרה פורמלית, בהתאם לסטנדרטים של ארגונים לאומיים. עם זאת, זה לא המקרה אוניברסלי, ותופעות לוואי אפשריים. עקב מחקר מוגבל, במקרים מסוימים רק מידע בטיחות מוגבל זמין. אלרגיות הימנע באנשים עם אלרגיה ידועה או רגיש יתר לולדו (Peumus boldus) או מרכיביו. צריכת ולדו גם קשורה למקרה אחד של תגובה האלרגית IgE בתיווך אנפילקטי. תופעות לוואי ואזהרות בולדו כבר מוכר ומצב בטוח (גרא) לשימוש במזון בארצות הברית. עם זאת, קיים מידע מוגבל לגבי תופעות הלוואי של בולדו. השתמש בזהירות בחולי נוטלים נוגדים קרישה או סוכני antiplatelet (לדילול דם). ולד עלול להגביר את הסיכון לדימום. השתמש בזהירות בחולי נוטלי סוכני hepatotoxic (כבד מזיק). ולד עלול לגרום לרעילות כבדיה ו, תיאורטית, שימוש במקביל של הוולד עם תרופות hepatotoxic עלול להגביר את הסיכון לפגיעה בכבד. השתמש בזהירות בחולי נוטלי תרופות משתנות. מבחינה הסטורית, בולדו שמש כחומר משתן ולכן עלול לגרום להשפעה נוספת בעת שימוש עם הסוכנים משתנים. השתמש בזהירות בחולים עם חסימה בצינור מרה. בולדו הוא חשב כדי לעורר את זרימת מיצי מרה ו, באופן תיאורטי, זה עשוי להחמיר את חסימת צינור מרה. השתמש בזהירות בחולים ששותים אלכוהול. ולד עלול לגרום לרעילות כבדיה (פגיעה בכבד) ותיאורטית, שימוש במקביל של בולדו עם אלכוהול עלול להגביר את הסיכון לפגיעה בכבד. הימנע בחולים עם מחלה כבדה. הריון והנקה בולדו אינו מומלץ בנשים בהריון או מיניקה. חולדות הרות שנטלו 800 מיליגרם / ק"ג של תמצית הגולמית של ולדו, וboldine דרך הפה הראו שינויים אנטומיים בעובר. עם זאת, ועדת E הגרמניה מציינת אין התוויות נגד לשימוש בהכנות ולדו ascaridole חופשיות בהריון והנקה. Many complementary techniques are practiced by healthcare professionals with formal training, in accordance with the standards of national organizations. However, this is not universally the case, and adverse effects are possible. Due to limited research, in some cases only limited safety information is available. Allergies Avoid in individuals with a known allergy or hypersensitivity to boldo (Peumus boldus) or its constituents. Boldo intake has also been linked to one case of IgE-mediated anaphylactic allergic reaction. Side Effects and Warnings Boldo has generally recognized as safe (GRAS) status for use in foods in the United States. However, there is limited information regarding the side effects of boldo. Use cautiously in patients taking anticoagulant or antiplatelet (blood thinning) agents. Boldo may increase the risk of bleeding. Use cautiously in patients taking hepatotoxic (liver damaging) agents. Boldo may cause hepatotoxicity and, theoretically, concurrent use of boldo with hepatotoxic drugs may increase the risk of liver damage. Use cautiously in patients taking diuretic drugs. Historically, boldo has been used as a diuretic and therefore may cause an additive effect when used with diuretic agents. Use cautiously in patients with bile duct obstruction. Boldo is thought to stimulate bile flow and, theoretically, it may exacerbate bile duct obstruction. Use cautiously in patients who drink alcohol. Boldo may cause hepatotoxicity (liver damage) and, theoretically, concurrent use of boldo with alcohol may increase the risk of liver damage. Avoid in patients with liver disease. Pregnancy and Breastfeeding Boldo is not recommended in pregnant or breastfeeding women. Pregnant rats taking 800 milligrams/kilogram of crude extract of boldo and boldine by mouth demonstrated anatomical alterations in the fetus. However, the German Commission E notes no contraindications to the use of ascaridole-free boldo preparations in pregnancy and breastfeeding. קטגוריה:צמחי מרפא